Whisky
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Au fil de ces vingt années, Jack Twist s'est mit à boire plus que de raison. Voilà ses explications.


Sommaire : Au fil de ces vingt années, Jack Twist s'est mit à boire plus que de raison. Voilà ses explications.

Pairing : Jack/Ennis.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Whisky.**_

XXXX

*Whisky.*

Six lettres. Un mot.

Une façon d'oublier. Une façon de se souvenir.

Une malédiction autant qu'une bénédiction.

/

Jack prit son verre, regardant avec une pointe de tristesse le liquide ambré tournoyer.

Sa vie pouvait presque se résumer à ça maintenant.

Il s'était mis à boire pour oublier, au début.

Oublier qu'il était séparé de l'être aimé. Séparé par des milliers de kilomètres.

Oublier qu'il avait des obligations à tenir. Obligations de mari et de père. De vendeur et de citoyen.

Oublier qu'il n'aimait pas son travail, ni son beau-père, ni même l'Etat dans lequel il vivait.

Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, les gorgées brûlantes étaient là pour lui rappeler certaines choses. Pour qu'il se souvienne.

Qu'il se souvienne de Brokeback et de tout ce qui en avait découlé.

Qu'il se souvienne de toutes ces fois, nombreuses et pourtant ridiculement négligeables, où Ennis et lui s'étaient retrouvés puis quittés.

Qu'il se souvienne de leur fougueuse jeunesse et de l'agonie de chacune de leurs séparations.

Qu'il se souvienne de leur passion charnelle ainsi que de ces sentiments dont ils ne parlaient jamais et qui, pourtant, les définissaient.

Oh comment Jack adorait ces instants où il n'était plus vraiment de ce monde mais pas encore dans celui d'après.

Il aimait avoir le corps engourdi de toutes ces peines et de tous ces maux quotidiens alors que son corps semblait être aux prises avec les flammes.

Il lui arrivait souvent de sentir à nouveau les lèvres pliantes et chaudes d'Ennis sur les siennes. Le sommant de se soumettre à leur volonté.

Et dans ces minutes de pur bonheur alcoolisé il portait, sans en avoir conscience, la main à son pantalon, cajolant avec humeur la bosse qui ne manquait jamais d'y faire son apparition. Le tout finissant généralement dans un mélange de râles, de foutre et de whisky bon marché répandu par terre.

Au fil des années la vérité devenait plus floue.

Quand on lui demandait pourquoi il buvait autant, sa réponse s'adaptait en fonction de son interlocuteur.

A son père, il répondait avec un brin d'insolence et de défiance, que c'était pour suivre son exemple.

A son fils, Bobby, la réponse se fit plus douce, plus convenue, il se mettait _***juste***_ au rang social qui était le leur lors dans toutes ces soirées au Country Club.

A son beau-père, la réponse qu'il lui donnait toujours était qu'il s'abaissait à son niveau, pour voir ce que ça faisait et il jouissait souvent du regard déconfit de ce dernier.

Lorsque Lureen cessa de lui en faire la remarque pour transformer cela en interrogation, il essaya de lui offrir une réponse réconfortante, un peu. Le whisky, c'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour décompresser, du boulot, de la clientèle, de son père à elle mais jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avouerait qu'il se noyait dans l'alcool pour oublier qu'il était marié. A une femme. A *elle*.

Il lui présentait toujours les mêmes raisons et elle avait toujours ce léger sourire mélancolique et cette lueur dans les yeux, celle qui disait qu'elle aurait tant voulu le croire mais que c'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard.

Un jour sa mère avait posé la même question que tout le monde même si elle avait déjà la réponse. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour énoncer son semi-mensonge, elle lui avait souri, acceptant sans broncher la demi-vérité, et avait remplacé son verre de whisky par une tasse de café. Pour ce geste, il lui en serait reconnaissant encore longtemps.

Le plus dur avait été Ennis, bien sûr.

**Comment lui dire, comment lui expliquer que s'il en était arrivé là ce n'était pas tout à fait de sa faute mais en grande partie quand même !?**

Le problème avait été avancé et Jack attendu de longues secondes avant de pouvoir lui répondre.

Et lorsqu'il le fit, ce fût pour _**tout**_ lui dire.

S'il avait commencé à toucher au whisky c'était en mémoire de leur été passé là-bas, à Brokeback.

Leurs bouches engouffrant le goulot des bouteilles lui revenant à l'esprit à chaque gorgée qu'il buvait. Et ça avait également été un bon moyen de distraction… après une journée de boulot éreintante, après une énième confrontation avec son beau-père. Ça avait été sa seule consolation à chaque fois qu'il s'était senti un peu trop seul, avant et après leurs escapades. Rendez-vous qu'il trouvait toujours trop courts.

Il buvait parce que c'était toujours mieux que de ressentir ce vide abyssal dût à l'absence d'Ennis à ses côtés. Et le temps passait étonnamment plus vite aussi.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son amant, Jack pensait qu'il y verrait une pointe de pitié ou une sorte de condamnation, mais tout ce qu'il pût lire était de la souffrance ainsi que de la reconnaissance.

Et Ennis dit alors quelque chose qui fit rebattre son cœur un peu plus vite.

-Tu sais Jack… Moi aussi je bois. Pour les mêmes raisons.

Porté par un élan de tendresse, il vint lui caresser la joue.

Ce n'était pas bien. Rien n'avait été arrangé par cette conversation mais au moins Jack Twist sût qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère.

XXXXX


End file.
